First Came Love
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: David asks Faith a big question after finding her on the carousel when she slips away from the group...


**A/N: Hello there! I have not been in the writing mood lately and then this just popped up, but this has been lurking in the shadows of Scarlet Space for awhile now, so yeah. I am seriously delaying Chapter Three of my Paul story here and I feel bad for that, but obviously not bad enough to work on it. Bad me. (Talk to my ex and my bad job for that one.) Anyway, I hope that you don't mind that I decided to do a bit more with Faith and David on this and put in a surprise future character for a story that has not been created or formed in plot yet. No lemons in this one, but I probably rated it just for the language because David and his mouth in my hands. You'll see. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

David found Faith riding on the carousel after minutes of panicked searching for the fiery redhead. She had slipped away from him and the others and disappeared without a trace, but he had found her. Her gray eyes turned to him and she gave him an annoyed look as she sat on the bench that she favored whenever she was in a mood. The leader of the Lost Boys moved slowly over to her and towered over his mate, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm not apologizing," Faith told him bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You found me like you always do, but I'm not apologizing for disappearing on you and the others. I wanted to get away and you lot have been on my case for so long."

"For damn good reason," David growled softly, ice blue eyes gleaming as he looked down at her. "And you know it, Faith."

"I don't care," Faith muttered, turning her face away from him.

"So you want to become Max's plaything?" David demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You want the other vampires in the area to take a fucking shot at you?"

"No."

"Then you can't run off like this, Faith. You can't disappear on your own or they will come for you before we can get to you."

"And you can't fucking keep secrets from me anymore, David!" Faith snapped, turning her gray gaze back onto him. "You know that I hate secrets!"

David lifted an eyebrow at her outburst. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," Faith grumbled, sinking back on the bench as the ride continued to move. "You and all of the others have been hiding something from me. I can't even get into your head about what's going on because you've blocked me. Unless you want to show me something dirty, you keep me out. Even Dwayne doesn't talk to me about what's going on and he's like a brother to me." Faith swiped a hand over her face. "I don't like secrets, David, and not knowing what the hell is going on is driving me crazy."

The leader of the Lost Boys sighed and moved to sit next to his mate. "Faith…"

"Why can't you all just clue me in on what's going on? It can't be that bad, can it? I'm not that fragile of a creature, David. I'm your partner, the second in command and I need to know what's going on so I can help you. But you're not letting me in and that sucks."

David's blue eyes looked out at the world and he tried to reach into Faith's mind, tried to brush his thoughts against hers and soothe hers. He had done this a number of times when she had been panicking over the other Masters in the area and especially Max, but never over himself and the others. Faith's mind flinched at the contact and then she slowly relaxed. He glanced over at the redhead and smirked softly as she gave him a weird look.

"You're not earning any brownie points for that one," she told him with a small smile on her ruby lips.

"I did get you to calm down enough to let me talk to you though," David pointed out, placing his hands over his knees.

Faith nodded. "You did. So speak and tell me why you're hiding things from me."

David glanced out at the world again and thought about how he had watched it change over the years, long before Faith had come along. And how it would change with Faith at his side if he was lucky which he hoped to God that he would be. The names and faces would change, but he, his Boys, Faith and the girls would always be the same.

"I want something to change between us, Faith," David said slowly, softly, watching the world turn around them. "I want to make sure that the world knows that nothing will ever tear us apart and that nothing can come between us. That no one can think about laying claim to you but me. You belong to this family and you have a place here at my side. From the moment that you walked into our lives those four and a half years ago, you became something to each and every one of us and nothing can change that. But I want to make sure that nothing can.

"So, yes, I have been hiding things from you. I have to. To make sure that everything was set into place and that I got everyone on board before you could go off on me and the others." David shook his head. "None of us wanted to keep you out, Faith, but we had to. We had to do it to keep Max off the scent and to keep you safe. It killed Iona and Dwayne. It's still killing them. I know that Paul and Marko were trying to make you laugh all the time, but you kept pushing them away and sending them back to Jessie and Rafaela because you didn't like what was happening."

"I still don't," Faith muttered, tapping her boot against the floor of the carousel. "You're talking in circles, David, and you're not making sense to me."

David looked over at her and met her gaze. "Faith, I need you to become more than just my girlfriend and mate. I want you to become more than all of that. I want to make sure that every bloodsucker in the area can see that you are off limits and that if they mess with you, that there will be hell to pay."

Her lips twitched. "Are you sure that they don't already know that with the way that you already threaten them? And all the babysitting which I hate?"

The platinum blond shook his head and grabbed her hand, lifting it. "I want them to have a sign that shows them that you're claimed. That you belong to someone. I want you to be mine completely and for forever, Faith. Can't you understand that? I want you forever, Faith, and I've already got the whole family behind me on this. I just need you to agree."

Faith laughed and tugged her hand out of his grip. "So, instead of proposing to me in a romantic way, you're demanding that I marry you?" She laughed again and raked a hand through her hair as she regarded him. "That is so like you, David!"

David smirked at her. "So sue me, you know I ain't into that romantic bullshit."

"You did pretty well a few times," Faith pointed out. "I liked those times. They were sweet."

"So what's your answer?"

Faith shook her head and looked away from him. "Nope."

David blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said nope," Faith said, shaking her head again as she crossed her arms tighter against her chest.

"Why the fuck not?" David demanded, turning in the seat to look at her fully. "I thought you loved me, Faith! We've been together for four and a half years and you're turning me away now? Why don't you want to get married to me?" His eyes narrowed again. "Is there something that I should know about? Someone else?"

Faith gave him a look. "David, you know me. I don't look at other men. I don't want other men. I have you and I only want you, but I am not going to marry you if you're just going to up and demand that I become your wife like this." She poked him in the chest with the tip of her finger. "I am not the kind of girl that gets bossed around by the leader of the Lost Boys anymore, David. You know this and I know this." She smirked at him. "Try again some other time, honey."

David rolled his eyes. _Figures. I shouldn't have done that. Faith deserves better than a forced proposal anyway. After all the Hell that she's been through – after all the Hell that _I _have put her through – she deserves better than this. I shouldn't do this to her. I need to give her something here._

The leader of the Lost Boys held his hand out. "Let me see your hand, Faith."

"Why?" Faith asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Just let me see it," David said, shaking his hand. "Please."

Faith sighed and gave him her hand. David was slightly amused by how small her hand still seemed in his after all of this time, but he didn't let himself linger on that thought for long. He shifted his grip on her hand and then climbed off of the bench. Faith's eyes followed him as he stood in front of her and David slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

"Faith, you know this romantic stuff doesn't come easy for me," David told her, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm out of practice after being an asshole for so long and not having to deal with committed relationships. But I've got you now and I want to keep you forever. I want you to know that I really do love you, even if I don't say it all the time like I did with Adalyn – who had better not come out or put her two cents in on this." He gave Faith a hard look and then softened his gaze again. "I want to keep you safe from all of those fuckers that think about messing with you and I plan on doing it for the rest of time, if you'll keep yourself next to me and deal with my bullshit and attitude problems."

Faith's eyes followed David's hand as he reached into his inner jacket and fished out something. He held up a ring and Faith's eyes widened.

"David!" Faith gasped, staring at the ring in his hand. "That's not the ring that your mother passed down to you!"

"I got it altered a bit," David told her, watching the lights of the carousel glint off the golden band.

It was the truth. He had managed to take the ring that he had tried to give to Adalyn when he was a human and get it altered so that he could present it to Faith. There was no way in Hell that he was going to give her something he had given to the woman of his past, well, not in the same form. There were now little waves engraved in the metal and it was thinner with black and red stones embedded into the gold. Faith was crazy about black and red stones and David had made sure to get them for her since he wanted to make her happy.

"Faith, will you become the real Alpha female to the Lost Boys?" David asked, presenting the ring to her. A small smirk tugged at his lips. "Will you marry me?"

A large smile tugged at Faith's ruby lips. "Yes, David!"

David slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her towards him. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, letting him thread his fingers through her fiery locks. David pushed her back against the bench and moved in between her legs, taking the kiss deeper and deeper. Faith laughed against his lips and parted slightly away from him.

"You're taking this news really well," she commented with a small smile.

"I want to celebrate," David told her with a smirk. "In all the ways that I know how." He kissed her again and then drew back. "You ever had a guy speak French to you?"

"I never knew a French speaker," Faith said, shaking her head.

"Think hard Faith," David said with a deadly grin, sliding his tongue against his lips.

Faith's mouth dropped open in a surprised "O" and David felt her embarrassment through their bond. He chuckled as she pushed against his chest with one hand.

"David!" she laughed, pushing him again. "You're playing dirty here!"

"I'm going to celebrate all night long dirty too," David stated, pulling her to her feet. "Just as soon as I get you back to our place."

"Don't you think that we should tell the others first?" Faith asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as they walked among the other riders and towards the outer edge of the carousel.

David smirked and hopped off. "Why wait?"

The original Lost Boys and their girls were waiting outside the carousel, watching the leaders as they dismounted and Iona had her hand on Laddie's shoulder. Paul wolf whistled at Faith until Jessie smacked him on the shoulder and then he laughed. Marko propped his elbow up on the newest member, Rafaela's, shoulder and smiled from behind his thumbnail as Faith took hold of David's hand and moved over to stand before their small family.

"Congratulations Faith," Dwayne said, offering a small smile as he looked at her with his dark eyes.

"What am I chopped liver?" David asked, pushing at his brother's shoulder.

Dwayne laughed. "You already got your congratulations earlier, Davie. It's Faith's turn and she has to deal with you for the rest of eternity now as her husband."

"Ooh, she's going to have you so whipped," Paul howled, tossing his head.

"Davie's getting married," Marko sang, bouncing on his toes. "Old Davie's getting married!"

"Too bad there can't be any church weddings for any of us," Iona said, tilting her head to the side so that her dark hair fell over her shoulder and revealed one of her golden hoops. "My grandmother always said that the best weddings happened in churches, but with us being vampires…"

"Ashes all the way, Sis!" Paul howled before getting smacked by Jessie again. "Ow, babe!"

Jessie shook her blonde head and smiled at David and Faith. "You two need to get out of here and be by yourselves."

"That's what I'm trying to do," David told the blonde. "But Faith said that she wanted to tell you fuckers like she didn't think you'd already know." He glanced at the redhead. "See? They wouldn't care if we slipped away for the whole night and didn't tell them about this, so you shouldn't have given a damn, Faith."

Faith gave him a look. "Bite me, David."

"Later," David promised, squeezing her hand.

Marko and Paul howled, jumping up and down while their girlfriends watched. Rafaela shook her head and wiggled her finger around her temple at Jessie, who nodded and smiled. Marko grinned and pulled his girlfriend to his side, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"You should get going," Dwayne said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I know how eager you are to get her back to the cave and be the ass that you are, David."

David smirked at his dark-haired brother. "And you aren't around Iona?"

Iona shook her head and looked away, smiling to herself. Dwayne didn't deny it as he looked at his redheaded sister.

"You keep him in line, Sis," Dwayne ordered with a small smile.

"Yeah, make him scream this time," Paul ordered, bouncing on his toes and earning another smack from Jessie. "Okay, enough of the smacking unless you're gonna smack my ass, Jessie! And then you and me have to go off somewhere private and have a real party of our own!" He put his tongue in his cheek as he looked at his girlfriend. "I wanna have that party anyway, you know…"

"Well, I want to go sing and play my guitar," Jessie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You can sing to me while we're partying," Paul countered, mimicking her by putting his hands on his hips.

"You're all a bunch of asses," Rafaela commented with a small smile. She glanced at Marko. "You want to go do something, Marko?"

David didn't miss how his curly haired brother's eyes lit up.

"That something, Raf?" he asked, biting his thumb nail.

"Yup," Rafaela said, sweeping back her dark brown bangs.

Marko smiled and glanced at his brothers and sisters. "See ya suckers later," he sang before hopping after the Lost Girl.

"If they're leaving to go do things, I'm leaving for my guitar," Jessie announced, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning away. "Congrats, Faith, David. I'll see you when you're done having your own little party. I'm out. Paul, you can come if you want, but me and my guitar have a date first."

Paul laughed and glanced at Faith. "I so love it when she thinks that I'm jealous of that guitar. As if!" He bounded after the blonde. "Hey Jessie! I got something you can play with!"

"What's he talking about?" Laddie asked, glancing up at Iona after Paul's laughter melted into the mix of sounds around the remaining group.

"Don't pay attention to him," Iona ordered quietly. "I'll explain it to you when you're a bit older, Laddie." She glanced over at David and Faith. "You two really should go celebrate this while you can. We have the boardwalk covered for now."

David knew what she was talking about. He could already feel Max trying to creep into his thoughts and that of the others. After all that he had done to keep that bastard out of his head in regards to what was going on and what he had been planning, he knew that finally it was time to let it go. And he had Faith's hand secured in his. Soon, she was going to be fully his. His wife and no one was ever going to be able to take her away from him again.

"We've got it covered," Dwayne promised, knowing what David was thinking even without needing to ask. "Just go, David. Have fun and don't let us see you until tomorrow when we have to figure out what our next move is."

"Yeah, we've got to figure out what we're going to do about the actual wedding," Iona said with a happy smile.

Faith looked up at David and he smirked at her. "We'll figure it all out soon enough."

David nodded and turned her away from his brother and dark-haired sister. Laddie called out his goodbyes to them and Faith waved back at them before settling closer to David. David pressed his lips to her temple and breathed in her scent, greedily taking in every moment with her that he could.

"You really want to do everything with me?" Faith asked, looking up at him as they walked through the crowd of the boardwalk.

"Every single fucking thing," David said with a deadly smirk. "All night long and all over our room. I don't want you to say that you weren't satisfied when we get up and I want you to walk funny in the next night if you can walk at all."

"David!" Faith exclaimed, pushing against him.

David chuckled and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. Faith sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, letting him slip his fingers into her jeans pocket.

"David, when I marry you," Faith began softly as they neared the entrance to the boardwalk and the Boys' gleaming motorcycles. "What's my last name going to change to?"

David's smirk grew. "Well Faith, your name is going to become…"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, I went and did that, didn't I? I really had to do and I felt like it. I will probably come back and play with Faith and David some more because they have become a favorite of mine and I just love them so much. Especially David! What did you think? And yes, I did put in Rafaela as a surprise character because she is kind of the OC I had in mind for my someday Marko/OC story…which is not thought of yet because of Paul's story that hasn't been touched in forever. Bad me again. Let me know what you thought of this, please! I crave reviews like I crave David and a decent boyfriend. Love is overdue here and I could use some help in the review department. Thank you and have a nice evening! -Scarlet**


End file.
